Chen Sturmbräu
"Zu fragen, warum wir kämpfen... ist zu fragen, warum die Blätter fallen... Es liegt in ihrer Natur, vielleicht gibt es eine bessere Frage: Wofür kämpfen wir?... Um Heimat und Famile zu beschützen..., um Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und Harmonie zu schaffen..., für uns ist die wahre Frage die folgende, wofür lohnt es sich zu kämpfen? Chen Sturmbräu ist ein Wanderer, Abenteurer und Fassleerer - und dieser weltklasse Braumeister hat unauslöschbare Spuren in der Geschichte Azeroths hinterlassen. Chen Sturmbräu wurde auf der Wandernden Insel geboren, einer großen Landmasse auf dem Rücken der riesigen Schildkröte Shen-zin Su. Dort entwickelte er seine überlegenen Kampfkünste und stellte fest, dass er nichts lieber tat, als neue Länder (und neue Zutaten für seine legendären Gebräue) zu entdecken und zu erforschen -- so wie die reisenden Pandaren, die Pandaria Jahrtausende zuvor verlassen hatten. Chens Wanderlust führte ihn in zahlreiche Abenteuer: von der Begründung des äußerst beliebten Braufests bis zur Gründung von Durotar, wo er an der Seite der neuen Horde dafür kämpfte, ihr einen Platz in ihrer neuen Heimat zu verschaffen. Jahre später brach Chen mit seiner Nichte Li Li zu einer Reise auf, die ihn zur mystischen Perle von Pandaria führte. Mithilfe dieses Artefakts besuchte er schließlich zum ersten Mal Pandaria, die Heimat seiner Vorfahren. Kurz danach entdeckten die Horde und die Allianz den Kontinent und entfachten ihren Konflikt erneut, wodurch Chen (wieder einmal!) genau dort zu finden war, wo Geschichte geschrieben wurde. Geschichte Nur wenig ist über Chens Jugend bekannt, nur dass er auf der Wandernden Insel geboren worden ist und deshalb nie die Heimat seines Volkes, das von magischem Nebel verborgene Pandaria, betreten hat. Er wurde zu einem mächtigen Mönch und Braumeister. Eines Tages verließ er dann die Wandernde Insel um neue Zutaten für seine Gebräue zu finden, jene Zutaten die nicht auf der Insel wachsen. Warcraft 3 - The Frozen Throne Chen trifft erstmals auf die Sin'dorei. Die Gründung von Durotar Chen kam schließlich nach Durotar. Dort hoffte er neue Reagenzien für seine Arbeiten zu finden. In der Wüste hatte er einige vielversprechende Zutaten gefunden, wusste jedoch, dass diese schwer zu erlangen sein werden. Also verbündete er sich mit dem Halborc Rexxar, einem reisenden Bestienmeister. Mit dessen Hilfe konnte er die gewünschten Güter erhalten: Ein Fass Donnerwasser, das Ei eines Donnerphönix und ein Stängel Donnerblüten. Chen war überglücklich als er sie erhielt, er erschuf ein Getränk und bot Rexxar eine Kostprobe an. Dieses Gesöff war so stark, dass es das Halbblut bald umgehauen hätte. Rexxar wollte sogar wissen, ob Chen ihn töten wolle. Dennoch schloss er sich Rexxars Reisegruppe an. Chen Sturmbräu wollte mehr von Kalimdor und dessen Bewohnern sehen, und so mehr über deren Lebensweise und vor allem, deren alkoholartigen Getränken, erfahren. Ihre Resien führten sie bis in das vom Krieg gezeichnete Theramore. Auf diesem Schlachtfeld wird der Vater von Jaina Prachtmeer, Daelin, von Rexxar getötet. Dieser hatte Durotars Grenzen verletzt und einen Krieg mit der Horde begonnen. Dank Rexxars Hilfe konnten sich die Orcs diesem Angriff erwehren. Nach dem Sieg und einem brüchigen Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz trennt sich der Braumeister wieder vom Halbblut. World of Warcraft In Classic ist Chen Sturmbräu nicht zu finden, seine leeren Fässer im Brachland jedoch schon. Braumeister Drohn kann einiges über ihn erzählen. Wenn der Pandarenmönch erworben wurde, erhält man einen Brief von Chen. Es wird erzählt, dass sich Chen Sturmbräu durch das dunkle Portal begab und einige Zeit bei den Draenei verbrachte und ihre Braukunst studierte. Li Lis Reisen thumb|332px Chen Sturmbräus Tagebuch soll die Reiselust seiner Nichte Li Li Sturmbräu geweckt haben. Perle von Pandaria Als Li Li Sturmbräu ihren Onkel Chen suchte, wurde sie von dem Klingenmeister Rahjak entführt und zur Nagaseehexe Zahara Darksquall gebracht. Dort sollte sie verraten, wo sich die Perle von Pandaria befindet. Chen ritt auf einer X-53 Reiserakete ein und konnte seinen Freud Bo vor dem Tod durch Rahjaks Klinge retten. Chen und Rahjak lieferten sich ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Er entwaffnete den Orc und tötete mit dessen Klinge die Naga. Chen wurde beinnahe von Rahjak getötet. Dann rettete Bo sein Leben. Bos Wunden waren zu stark,er lag im Sterben. Nachdem Chen und Li Li ihm einen letzten Sonnenaufgang gewährt hatten, kehrten sie zur Wandernden Insel zurück. Nach Jahren der Reise fand Chen endlich wieder ein Zuhause. Doch Li Lis Reiselust war geweckt und sie wollte mit ihrem Onkel Pandaria finden. Doch Chen ist froh einfach mal Zuhause zu sein. Die Suche nach Pandaria Einige Zeit später herrschte zwischen Chen und seinem Bruder Chon Po Uneinigkeit. Chon Po hatte Lilis Abenteurer nur schwer verdaut und kam mit ihrer Reiselust nur schwer zurecht. Chen hingegen wollte diese nicht unterbinden und sogar fördern. Später am Abend veruschte er Li Li den Standpunkt seines Bruders klarzumachen, doch Li Li glaubte, dass ihr Onkel seine Abenteuerzeit aufgegeben hat, und rannte davon. Dann tauchte, der eigentlich als verschollen geltene Fischer, Wanyo auf. Er hatte einem Murloc die Perle von Pandaria abnehmen können. Li Li's Neugier war nicht mehr zu bremsen und so schaute sie in die Perle, und sah die Wälder Pandarias, die sie nun finden wollte. Sie schrieb einen Abschiedsbrief und brach mit ihrem Kranichfreund nach Eisenschmiede auf. Später endeckte Chon Po diesen Brief. Er gab seinem Bruder die Schuld, denn seine Geschichten und Abenteurer sind in seinen Augen der Grund warum Li Li einfach nicht auf der Wandernden Insel bleiben will. Chen schwor seinem Bruder sie zu finden, doch er würde sie nicht zur Rückkehr zwingen. Chen Sturmbräu fand Li Li schließlich in einer Taverne in Eisenschmiede. In der darauffolgenden Nacht zeigte ihr die Kugel die Stadt Beutebucht. Über Sturmwind reisten sie schließlich ins Schlingendorntal. Nachdem Sie sich mit Piraten gemessen hatten, erreichten sie schließlich Pandaria. Li Lis Reisetagebuch Werde die Geschichten lesen und die Seite dann dementsprechend ergänzen. Mists of Pandaria Chen Sturmbräu kämpfte am Schrein der Gefährten gegen einen Orcsoldaten und einen Allianzmatrosen und brachte sie dazu zusammen zu arbeiten. Er lies sie die Schönheit Pandarias erkennen, und ihren Kampf vergessen. Später ziehen Chen und Li Li ins Tal der Vier Winde. Chen versucht seiner Nichte mit stoischer Ruhe die Freuden einer langen Reise zu erklären, denn der Weg ist das Ziel. Während sie immer weiter drängt, hält es Chen länger an einem Ort aus. Später erfährt Chen, dass es Sturmbräus im Tal gibt, und dass sie eine Brauerei besitzen! Doch von Onkel Gao wird er nicht gerade freundlich begrüßt. Scheinbar stimmt in der Brauerei etwas ganz und gar nicht: Bierelementare, Hozen und Shedling haben das Gebäude erobert und Gao sieht Chen nicht als wahren Sturmbräu und bittet ihn daher mehfach zu gehen. In seiner Ehre gekränkt verlässt Chen die Brauerei und beschließt seinen sturen Onkel zu beeindrucken. Mit Hilfe der Einwohner des Tals der Vier Winde erschafft er ein einzigartiges Gemisch. Nachdem Helden für Ordnung in der Brauerei gesorgt haben, hilft Chen seinem Onkel Gao beim Wiederaufbau und der Schöpfung neuer faszinierender Biere. Da er nur Onkel Gao gefunden hat, will Chen wissen, was mit den anderen Sturmbräus passiert ist. In der Schreckensöde gelingt es Chen Mama Sturmbräu, Han Sturmbräu und den dicken Dan Sturmbräu zu finden. Evie Sturmbräu ist im Kampf der Shado-Pan gegen die Mantis gefallen. Schatten der Horde Chen Sturmbräu findet seinen alten Freund Vol'jin in einem Bach nahe dem Dorf Binan vor. Er schafft ihn zum Shado-Pan Kloster. Zuvor hatte er schon den Menschenjäger Tyrathan dorthin gebracht. Chen beschließt im Dorf Zuchin heimisch zu werden und dort eine kleine Brauerei zu eröffnen. Er kämpft als einer der Dreiundreißig gegen die Zandalari. Ferner bändelt er mit der Shado-Pan Yalia Weisenwisper an. Rebellion Chen Sturmbräu kämpft mit Vol'jin in der Verteidigung von Sen'jin und hilft später dabei Klingenhügel zu erobern und zu halten. Er schickt Helden auf eine Suche nach einem Weisen der ihnen verraten kann welches Sha Shaohao nicht besiegen konnte. Trivia *Obwohl man Chen in Warcraft 3, auf Bildern und Artworks sowie dem Intro von Mists of Pandaria mit einem Stab kämpfen sieht, kämpft er im Spiel ohne Waffen. *Chen Sturmbräus Synchronsprecher ist Helmut Krauss, bekannt aus der Kindersendung Löwenzahn. Kategorie:Pandaria Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria Kategorie:Warcraft 3 Einheiten Kategorie:Pandaren Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Kalimdor Kategorie:Mönch